Bella, I love You
by Nessie'sLaTuaCantante
Summary: Alice and Bella are left alone when everyone else goes out for a hunt. What will happen when one of them confess their true feelings? R &R Please!
1. Bella, I Love You!

(HMMMMMM . . .one shot? or maybe horribly ending love story . . .?)

APOV'

Edward was off hunting again. Bella didn't want to shop, and, of course Jasper was studying the Civil War some more. I swear, that boy is obsessed. I mean, I know he was in it, and everything, but still!!

Bella sighed. She was reading _Wuthering Heights_ for the millionth time, so I safely assumed that she was bored. "Bored yet?"

She smiled. "Yes and no. I can't focus because I miss Edward." I drew in a breath; it was silent, nobody had a chance of hearing. I hated it when she talked about him.

_I_ loved her, more than _he_ could ever dream of loving her. I knew that they were meant to be, but yet, I still couldn't help but sulk.

I watched her, intently. I wanted a sign, just _one_, that maybe, just _maybe_ she could ever love me back? I sighed. I knew she belonged to Edward; she always talked about him in such a way that I wished she would talk about me. The longing in her voice . . . the way her eyes clouded over . . . and the way she smiled stupidly whenever she talked. I shuddered. I shouldn't be thinking about my best friend like this. But, she was so _gorgeuos_. Her brown eyes were so deep, her curves were not to big, and not to small, but just perfect.

I longed to trail my hand from her waist to her thigh. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted it sooo badly. Was it too much to ask of God for him to take away what I felt. If I had to be in here any longer . . .

"Alice?" I almost moaned at the sound of her voice, so alluring . . .

"Yes, love?" I said, mimicking Edward's voice. She giggled, then became serious.

"Why do you look at me, lick your lips, then sigh?" Oh, no!

"Oh, no reason," I tried to smooth, but Bella wouldn't have any of it.

"Alice! Don't lie!"

I sighed, this time in defeat. "I need to say something."

She looked at me, put her book down, and nodded for me to continue.

"Bella, I love you."

She laughed. "I love you, too, Alice. What's this about?" She giggled.

I shook my head. "No, Bella. As a girlfriend!" I was choking on my words, voice breaking with raw emotion.

She looked at me, incredulous. She stared at me, face black. After waiting what seemed like eternity, she choked. "_WHAT_?" She cried.


	2. Don't Touch Me!

APOV

"I love you," I murmured, softly this time. My head hung down low; I was ashamed. I knew I should have kept this to myself.

"Why?" At this, I was shocked. Not, "How could you," or "But I love Edward," but "Why?" And she didn't even demand it. She asked it gently, as if she spoke to loud, I'd burst into tears.

I looked up at her through my eyelashes. "I- I-I don't know," I finally admitted. "One day your were my best friend, and the next I loved you," I offered as an explination. God, I feel sorry for her. I'm the worst best friend, huh?

"I don't . . I don't know . . . what . . ." She mumbled. She stood up and quickly walked away.

My heart was breaking. The one person I love is walking away, leaving me after I told her something my own husband doesn't know. I wanted to make Bella feel better when she cried, I wanted to smile when she smiled, and I really wanted to be Edward. "Bella!" I called, reaching for her arm as I dashed after her. She looked at me like I was alien.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed in my face. I dropped her hand in shock. Bella never spoke like this. Never. Not even when completely pissed. She started to cry. Her anger somehow caused her to cry.

I wanted nothing more than to wipe the tears of anguish off of her pretty face. I wanted to hold her in my arms and murmur sweet nothings in her ear. I wanted to kiss her, to have her be mine for all eternity. I wanted her.

She looked at me, pain clear on her face. She opened her mouth to speak. I braced myself for all the profanities I seriously deserved. "Why?" she cried, "Why, Alice?" This question had a different connotation than before. "Why me?" is what she really wanted to ask, but she didn't. She couldn't.

"Bella, I'm sorry! I really don't understand. All I know is that I want to be in Edward's position. I want to be your everything! I want _you_."

She looked at me, curiously. She took a step forward. I had a vision. She was going to kiss me. She took another step. Then another. Now she was two inches from my face.

"I don't know," she said, blowing her breath on my skin. I got goosebumps.

"I do," I whispered seductivly.

She put her forehead on mine. "Alice, do we have to?"

I nodded, bumping my head with hers.

"I love Edward, you know that!" She accused. "You knew that if you told me now, I might-" She cut off, and collasped in a pile, sobbing. My heart twisted in ways that should be banned by the 8th ammendment. I bent down, and petted her.

"Shhh, love. It's okay."

"Don't call me that!" She screamed, voice distorted in pain. "Don't," she whispered. After a few minutes, she looked up. Her face was red, and her eyes blood shot. "Tell me you're lying, Alice. Tell me it's a sick joke Emmett told you to play on me!"

I shook my head. The little hope that had been in her eyes slowly faded to nothing.

She stood, wiped off her hands and looked me in the eye. I knew she didn't _want_ to leave me, but yet, I knew she was. I had the vision just as she made the decision. She could see my face fall. She shook her haed, not as a no, but to clear her thoughts.

"I love you, Alice, but not as a sister. I'm sorry that I can't return those feelings. You know me better that that, love. I'm leaving. I don't know where, so don't try to find out." She looked up, her eyes were dead; she needed me as much as I needed her, but in two opposite ways. She tried to smile, but she failed. She put my hand on her hand on my cheek. I leaned into it. "Goodbye, Alice."

And with that, she walked down the stairs, and out the door. She disappeared from my visions, so i knew she was going down to La Push. I stared at her copy of _uthering Heights_, and I picked it up. I smelled just like her.

"Alice?" my husband called. "Alice, babe, it's okay. I understand. Well, actually, I really want to be Bella. I love Edward." I turned and faced him. "But since we both need each other-" I ran to him, and jumped on him, burying my face in his shoulder.

"Oh, Jasper!"

I cried tearlessly into Jasper's shoulder, for I could not produce tears. I sobbed for hours, futile in my efforts to release this pain I felt. Why, oh _why_ did I do that?

I haeard the door open and I smelled Edward. "Bella, love?" He called.

"She's not here," I mumbled into Jasper's shirt. I knew that he could still hear me.

"Why is that?"

"She's with the dogs."

"Alice!" He read my htoughts, he saw what I did to her, he saw that I loved her.

"I'm sorry."

I had my suitcase packed, it was on my bed, and I was leaving as soon as Edward arrived.

"Why?" this was the same why as Bella's second, _why her, why not Jessica, why not Micke Newton? Why the one person I need?_ I didn't need to hear thoughts to see that one coming. That why had a double connotaion; why her and why me? Why did I hurt him, why did I betray him. I was his favorite sister, after all. I shook my head. I needed to get out of here.

"Goodbye, Edward."

And with that, I hopped in my car and ran away. Away from the one thing that keeps me sane.


	3. Engaged?

(I apologize if this is too sad! I'm reading this really sad FanFic, and my I think my boyfriend likes my best friend . . . so I'm like really depressed now. -tear- . I have tears pouring down my face, so if there's mistakes, that's why.)

APOV

It had been weeks since Bella left. I stared at the place where she sat when I told her my feelings. The tears I could never cry haunted me day and night. I wanted to cry, to find relief in this hell without Bella.

When Bella left I lost two things: my best friend and my will to live. Edward went after her two days later, when I had a vision that she was packing.

_"Edward! Don't go!" I called to him, when he started packing._

_"I wish I could blame someone, something, but I can't Alice. I wish I knew what to do, but I don't. I go where Bella goes, okay? I'm sorry." He stopped his vigorous packing for three seconds. He walked over to me and placed his hand on my cheek. "I love you, Alice. Goodbye."_

I haven't seen him since. This family is falling apart, and it's all my fault. I'm so horrible. Maybe the Volturi should kill me.

I stared out the window.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I sighed. That happened a few years ago. Ever since Edward left, Jasper and I divorced. Emmett and Rosalie moved away, and Esme pitied me. Carlisle couldn't fathom how one woman could love another, other than as a sister, mother, aunt, grandmother, those things. "It's not my fault, Carlisle!" I defended. "If it was up to me, Bella would be back here, and she would only be my best friend. She would be married to Edward, she would be one of us . . ." I could never finish, because he always left me in the room where we stood.

About two weeks after Bella and Edward left, I moved out.

"Alice, please," Esme begged. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, Esme. The pain is too much." And with that, I left.

I was pulled out of my reveire by a familiar voice. _Bella!_

Of course, she would never recongnize me. I'd dyed my hair blonde, and had extensions. I still sparkled in the sun; that could never be changed.

What was Bella doing here? Why was she making out with -- oh, that's Edward. Didn't recongnize him. Looks like he cleaned up, too. I turned my head. It hurt too much to watch him my Bella. I heard Bella gasp for breath, and I had to turn, to see her heartbreakingly beautiful face.

"I take that as a yes?" Edward said. Bella nodded furiously. Edward pulled out a box, and placed something on her ring finger. _A ring_. Edward looked my way, and I ran, as fast as I could away form the pain.

That's what I've been doing since she left me, in the hallway. Running away from the pain.

"Alice!" I heard Bella calling me. I thought it was a halluctionation. I had those a lot. Bella would be sitting by me, and we were talking' she'd kiss me.

"Alice, please," she begged, lower. "I'm not a fantasy, I'm the real Bella. Please. Come back," he voice broke on the last word.

Next thing I knew, I was by Bella. She smiled sadly. "You came," she whispered.

"You should be talking-" I started to hiss.

"Please! Just listen. When you told me, I didn't know what to do," she hopped off of Edward's lap, motioned for him to stay, grabbed me by the elbow, and started to walk, "so I freaked. I was scared, Alice. I didn't know where, or how, but I had to get away from you. I had dreams about you, Alice.

"The night you told me, I went to Jake. I stayed in La Push for a day, then I came home and packed. Like I said, I didn't know where, but I was leaving.

"Charlie didn't know what to make of me, so he let me go.

"Edward was at my window, and he helped me make my choice. We left for Isle Esme. We were there for about two years, then we came back."

She paused. I desperatly wanted to hear her voice. I looked at her, reproachful.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I never should have told you."

"What? And you would be miserable with Jasper for all eternity?"

"It'd be better than _this_," I pointed out. Bella shook her head.

"No, Alice, it wouldn't. You would be miserable, Edward would know why, so he'd be depressed, so I'd be that way, and poor Jasper would dying form all the sadness."

At this, I had to laugh. I don't know how she managed to say all of that in one breath.

"Alice, listen. I have no heartbeat, I'm cold. Alice, I'm a vampire." I listened more carefully; no heartbeat. And she was . . . colder.

"Why?" I mused.

She smiled sheepishly. "Cat accident."

I shook my head. "Only you, Bella, only you," I giggled.

"Hey!" she punched me lightly.

We walked, together, going nowhere in particular.

She started humming a song. It was her lullaby. I almost cried at the pain it caused my heart.

"Alice, I need to say something."

I stopped walking, and faced her.

She smiled. "Edward already knows this, and he says as long as you share, he's okay."

She came up to me, I had to look up to see her beautiful amber eyes.

"By the way Alice, I'm not a vampire. Ha. It's this stuff that, well yeah. "

As she said this, she became warm, her eyes melted to chocolate, and I heard her heart. "And that wasn't Edward. I haven't seen him since that hunting trip. and I told him not to follow me. Alice, I love you. More than a sister."

Then, she kissed me.

(Do you love me? do you hate me? should this be the ending, or shold this be longer?)


	4. Bella's POV

(Okay, this is the first three chapters in Bella's POV. I get to unravel the mystery of Bell, who, in this story takes on my personality! So you get to see what I would do if my best friend confessed their love for me! Enjoy!)

BPOV

Edward was hunting, and I missed him. I was reading _Wuthering Heights_ for lack of nothing better to do. I can't do laundrey -- no clothes to wash; I can't so dishes -- vampires don't eat meals like humans, and Esme would never allow it; No chores to do -- once again, Esme would have the vampire's head who made me do chores; Homework -- Edward finished it when I was asleep one night. He was right -- he knows my handwriting better than I do. Scary.

I read the same paragraph for the tenth time, and just like the nine times before, my toughts drifted.

I sighed.

Alice looked at me. "Bored yet?"

I smiled. "Yes and no." Yes because I knew what was going to happen in my novel, and no, because I couldn't wait for my favorite part. Instead of trying to explain this, I simply said, "I can't focus because I miss Edward." Alice -- I _think_ -- drew in a sharp breath at my boyfriend's name. What the hell?

I tried to focus on my book, but I felt two eyes staring at me. I looked up. Alice was watching me very intently. Eek. What was she looking for? A sign? And if so, what _kind_? She looked at me, licked her lips, then sighed for about the fifth time in ten minutes.

"Alice?" I asked tentativly.

"Yes, love?" She mimmicked Edward's voice.

I giggled, then remembered my mission.

"Why do you look at me, lick your lips, then sigh?"

"Oh, no reason," she tried to smooth, but I wasn't having it. I could tell that she was lying by the pain in her voice.

"Alice, don't lie!"

She sighed, but in defeat. "I need to say something."

She has my attention. I put my book down, then nodded for her to continue.

"Bella . . . I love you." Well, duh silly! I cracked up.

"I love you, too, Alice. What's this about?" I asked.

She shook her head, as if say, _she doesn't understand._ Well, of course I don't understand. "No, Bella, as a girlfriend!" She cried. Her voice broke form the pure emothion behind the words. I knew they were true.

I stared at her. _How could this happen? How could I not notice?_ I carefully went over the last few week's activities. Seemed to me that she acted the same. I felt my face become blank.

"_WHAT_?" I finally choked out after a few minutes.

CHAPTER TWO

BPOV

"I love you," Alice murmured. when she said that, I felt something stirr deep inside. What the hell?

"Why?" I asked. I didn't want to know, but I had to. I asked it so gently, for fear of Alice was going to disappear in a cloud of smoke. Why did she love me?

She looked up at me (her head was bowed with shame, I pesume) through her long, think eyelashes, eyes smoldering. "I- I-I don't know," She finally stuttered. "One day you were my best friend, andt the next day I loved you," she tripped over her words, excuse the irony. What kind of explination was that? What the hell am I supposed to say? 'I love you, too?'

"I don't . . .I don't know . . . what . . ." I was confused. I couldn't form a coherent response. I only knew one thing, that was to get out of here. I stood, and quickly ran away.

My thoughet were jumbled. I wanted Edward. I wanted to run into his arms and tell him everything. I wanted him to make it better.

I knew Alice was following me. I knew that she was trying to stop me when whe grabbed my elbow. I stpped, but didn't face her."Bella!" she cried, and I heard the tears that she could never cry, and I heard the paic of her words. I heard how distorted her voice was with agony. I faced her. Whatever emotion was on my face caused her to recoil.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed with every ounce of malice i could gather through my shock. She dropped my hand -- not in defeat, but hse was surprised at my action. I never spoke like this.

I looked at her, seeing the pain on her face, he pain became mine. I'd always loved Alice, and never questioned how until this moment. "Why?" I cried, "Why, Alice?" Why did you have to ruin my future? I was so sure of everything, and Alice had to go and mess it up. I was feeling completely different than the girl I had been not five minutes ago. Why _me_? I wanted to ask. Why did you ruin _my_ life? But I couldn't get the words to form. After she'd hurt me, I still can't bring myself to hurt her.

"Bella, I'm sorry! I really don't understand. All I know is that I want to be in Edward's position. I want to be your everything! I want _you_!" her voice was soft by the end of this, but it sill had the same effect as her screaming it. I was curious.

I took a step forward. Then a few more to the point to where we were two inches apart. I imagined myslef kissing her. It would be good. I imagined the way she tasted. Would she be like Edward? "I don't know," I said aloud, to answer my question.

"I do," she whispered seductivly. It sent chills down my back. I touched my foirehead to hers.

"Alice, do we have to?" She nodded, bumping her forehead with mine.

"I love Edward, you know that!" But do I? I don't remeber what I said after that. I collapsed in a pile. She started petting my hair -- I was too upset to care.

"Shh, love. It's okay." _Okay_?? This is everything but okay, I wanted to scream.

"Don't call me that!" I managed to get out. "Don't," I begged, voice sore from the three octives it had risen. I stayed like that for a few minutes, then I looked up to her. "Tell me you're lying, alice. Tell me this is a sick joke that Emmett told you to play on me!"

I waited for her to smile, to laugh and call me silly, to tell me that I was over dramatic. She shook her head. The last little tiny shred of Hope I had disappeared. I stood, wiped my hands, and looked my former best friend in the eye. I didn't _want_ to leave Alice, but if she honestly felt this way, then I would remove myself from this situation, so no wars are started.

"I love you, Alice," _yes_, "but not as a sister." _as a friend, and nothing more_. "I'm sorry that I can't return those feelings. You know me better than that, love." _Or you __**should**__._ "I'm leaving. I don't know hwere, so don't try to find out." I looked up. I needed her as she needed me. But in two completely different ways. I attempted to smile, but I have a feeling it came out as a grimace, or maybe nothing at all. I don't know. I was numb now. I felt nothing.

I put my hand on her cold, hard, beautiful cheek. She leaned into it. "Goodbye, alice." _I've left my heart with you, take care of it._

I ran out of the house, and to my truck. I jumped in it, and pused it t sixty. I wanted to see Jake. I cried to whole way to La Push.

When I arrived at the invisible line that seperated me from Alice, I drew another line. One that only Edward and Jake are allowed to cross. I pulled up to Jakes house, and hopped out of my truck. I didn't bother knocking; the house was as much mine as theirs. I didn't see Billy, but I heard snores. I investigated it, and it turned out to be Jake's. I went to his doot\r, and peeked through the crack. He at least had boxers on, so I opened the door. He filled the whole bed. Poor guy -- er --werewolf thing? God, Idk what to call him anymore.

I didn't want to wake him, but I wanted to be held.I climbed on top of him, and put his arm around me. I soon became too hot, and pulled off everything except bra and undies. Jake wouldn't care. We had been bathed together as children. He was my best friend. Soon, I found myself drifting to sleep.

Too soon, _way _too soon, I was awoken. Jake was stirring. I tired to sit up, but I was too dazed to do anything.

"Bella?" Jake asked. I couldn't talk, so I smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Hold on," I mumbled. I think I mumbled, I don't know. I was too tired.

"'kay," he said.

After a few minutes, I could talk.

"Omg, I'm so sorry, Jake. You looked so comfy, and I wanted to be held, and I was tired . . ."

Jake laughed. "It's okay, Bella. So what happened?"

"Alice cofessed her love for me." I pulled my face into something which showed my feelings.

Jake just held me. Once again, I fell asleep in Jake's arms.

CHAPTER THREE- ENGAGED?

BPOV

This was agony. I was packing. I had to get away from Forks. Edward was beside me.

"Bella?" He asked.

I turned to him, and cried. I jumped in his arms and cried. I'd never cried so hard in my life. I just sobbed into his shoulder, getting rid of everything right there.

Then, I kissed him. It was so urgent that not even he could resist. He kissed back with the same passion. No one else would ever talke the place of Edward.

He did something that surprised me. He licked my bottom lip. I pulled back, staring at him icredulously. "What-" he kissed me, using tongue. I knew I had to be careful of his teeth, so I sat still, letting him enjoy it.

Pretty soon I couldn't stand it. I moaned from the pure ecstacy. He pulled back, grinning. I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I have a feeling that didn't help."

"No, it didn't. But at the moment, I don't care." And with that, I was lying on my bed, Edward pinning me. I couldn't feel his weight, just his body. He attacked me, again, but gently. Once again, his tongue begged of entrance. I decided to play with him. I clamped my lips shut. But little did I know that he had a trick up his sleeve.

He took one hand and slid it down my waist to my thigh, then he brought it back up, causing me to whimper. That was all he needed. His tongue was in my mouth, more aggresive than last time. Next thing I know, I have nothing but my bra and panties. Edward had nothing but boxers. My heart started to accelerate. Edward smiled his crooked smile, and was on top of me again. This time, I kissed him. I made shure not to touch his teeth.

We were under the covers. How did- OMG Edward had no clothes on, and niether did I. He looked at me, seriously. "Are you ready?"

I nodded.

Five years had passed since that fateful day. I missed Alice, I truly did. I was married to Edward, and we had two children. They didn't kill me, like all the myths said they would. Huh.

Edward and I had gone to Isle Esme for our honeymoon, and we stayed there for five years. But, I wanted to move after my children died of some rare disease. The pain was too much.

One day, I woke up to the Volturi. They took Edward away. Said I could have him back in three years. I didn't believe them.

I tried to move on.

I found a guy named Edward. He looked like Edward, and even talked like him. I was hanging out at a night club when I saw _her_. She had dyed her hair blonde, and had extensions.

Edward gave me this stuff that temporarily stops my heart, and makes it seen like i'm a vampire. Just long enough to talk to Alice, or convince the Volturi not to kill me . . .

We had a skik, the second Edward and I, and I would make out with him, and he pretends to give me a ring, and I talk to Alice.

It was the day -- or night -- I was supposed to see Alice. I drank the potion. "Ready?" He called. I nodded.

I was sitting there, waiting for Alice, and then I saw her. I started making out with him, and I pulled bacek.

"I take that as a yes?" I nodded furiously. He slipped the ring on my finger. I noticed that Alice was running away. I started to panic. I wanted to talk to her.

She kept running. "Alice, please," I begged. "I'm not a fantasy, I'm the real , come back." She turned. I took her by the elbow and explained.

After ten minutes of talking, I kissed her.

(OKay, peeps that was just to explain everything. OMG i have the _worst_ cold ever!

Last night, I was talking to one of my reviewers and they are going to write a story with me. I would really like if one of you would like to write a story with me.

hey, guess what? I have other stories. go to my profile and chec them out.

Also, you guys need to vote on my poll. Once again, you need to go to my profile.

1)the guy was somebody that was a lot like Edward, but the real Edward is with the Volturi. He may or may not come back, who knows?]

2)Bella is human. It was a potion that made her heart stop, and turned her skin hard. The real Edward made it so the Volturi wouldn't kill Bella

3)Edward's children didn't kill Bella like Nessie did. That part of BD really upset me.)


	5. Kisses

APOV

Then, she kissed me. The kiss was so perfect, so wonderful.

Bella's lips were so soft, so warm, it took me everthing I had not to crush her. I felt the electricity between us.

Bella pulled back for air. That's when I noticed we were in an apartment.

I didn't get to see anything else, because Bella kissed me again. I pulled Bella closer, by placing my hand on the small of her back. She wrapped her legs arond my waist. She knotted her fingers in my short hair. She pressed herself closer to me. Then, she moaned.

I had perfect control until she did that. When I felt her hot breath, I caved. My lips seperated, and my tongue begged for entrance in Bella's mouth. She opened it willingly.

I had my hands acting as a seat for Bella, keeping her close to me. I move my hand from it's place, and trailed it down her thigh, and back up. She shuddered.

She pulled back for air once again. She smiled at me, gasping for breath.

She kissed my nose.

I stared into her chocolate eyes, wishing that she could be mine, forever. but I knew that was never to be.

Bella squirmed, so I dropped her lightly, but I didn't want to stop touching her, so I wrapped my arm around her waist.

I looked lovinly up at her.

I waited five years for this moment.

"Let's run away, Alice," she mumbled, but still excited.

"Now?"

She nodded.

She faced me, eyes dancing with joy. "I want to be just like you."

The way she said that, it made my long dead heart twist.

"Bella?"

"Yes Alice?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Alice."

That night, Bella and I packed. Well, she packed, and I helped. She packed only three bags, one of which was a really small toiletry bag. We left around midnight, not knowing where we were really going, but as long as I'm with Bella, I'm okay.

Finally, after three hours, she was ready. She picked up her suit case, threw her backpack over her shoulder, and handed me the keys to her car.

"So are you going to tell my what kind of car it is?" I asked. She told me that she had a car that I would like, but not the brand.

She giggled. "Nope. Close your eyes." When she said that, she locked her hands in front of my eyes. We walked down the hall, and exited the side door to her apartment building. After a long moment, she took her hands off. "LOOK!" She said, breathless.

I opened my eyes. It was a yellow Porsche. I _loved_ it. I squealed. She laughed. "It's a beauty, isn't it? I bought it right after the Volturi took Edward." She laughed again. I loved her laugh.

She hopped in shotgun, while I put her bags in the trunk, and then jumped in the front seat, and revved the engine to life. "OOOOOOOOoooooo," I giggled, -- The engine purred like a cat-- "I likey!"

As we sped away from our place of meeting, I grabbed Bella's hand. She sighed contently. I smiled.

Most of the ride was quiet. Bella just smiled at me, sighed, and eventually she fell asleep. I turned the radio on, but Bella had no chance of hearing it. The song that was playing was cak\lled "I Kissed a Girl," by Katy Perry. I laughed at the irony to the situation. I checked the clock. It was two in the morning. No wonder why Bella fell asleep. I wondered what time we left? Midnight, maybe. I hadn't paid attention.

Bella started talking in her sleep. If her breathing wasn't so even, I would have thoght that she was awake. "I don't know, Alice. I don't want to. I can't . . ." tears slid down her face. The poor baby was having a bad dream. "I don't . . . I don't know . . . " she stirred, and then settled down.

When the sun started to rise, I looked for the nearest hotel. I couldn't even think of myself in that dump, so I kept on driving, until I arrived at one that looked decent.

"Bella," I called, gently, "time to wake up, love."

"But I don't want to get up."

I laughed. "It's just until we get in the room." She yawned, and sat up a little bit.

"'Kay," she smiled.

I got a hotel room, and carried her there. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow. I rolled my eyes, and retrived the luggage. When I came back, I climbed on the bed next to her. I made sure to put blankets between us, so she wouldn't get cold.

It was now six o clock. Something told me that Bella would be up soon, so I called room service, and a breakfast platter.

I love Bella. I would never make Bella choose between Edward and I. Never. Not in a million years. And trust me, I have that long.


	6. Jasper and Babies

I am _so_ sorry for not updating! My story had such a . . . a. . . nice ending, I honestly didn't know what to do with it! What is one to do? Well, I know what I want to happen now. Lol.

**APOV**

**Two months ago, Bella and I ran away to New York. I love it, Bella loves it, and Edward is nowhere in sight. **

**I have a job as a fashion magazine editor, and I can always count on Bella to have a very good article written in plenty of time before we publish. Everybody that I work with is amazing, and they are very kind and social, even though it's their nature to shy away. **

**Saturday. What a wonderful day. No work, no stress, and Bella and I are left alone. I sighed, completely contented. **

**We have an apartment- well, penthouse- and it's always in style. All of our clothes are designer, and Bella actually likes make overs. Could life get any better? **

**Yes, yes it could.**

**We were sitting on the couch, Bella drinking her daily coffee, and reading the news. I smiled. She sighed. I pursed my lips, and decided enough was enough. I flitted to her side, took her coffee from her hand, and laid the newspaper on the table in a matter of seconds. I made myself comfy on her lap. **

**She said she was fine, but her eyes told me otherwise. I held her head in my hands, forcing her to look at me. **

**"I'm fine, Alice, really," she muttered.**

**I narrowed my eyes. "Tell the truth." I then remembered that my eyes could dazzle her, so I let them loose, full force. **

**"I want a baby."**

**I blinked. What? I shook my head.**

**"Please, Alice. Please," her voice was begging, and I knew that she had won. I looked back up and smiled. **

**"I would love that, Bella." With that, I kissed her fiercely.**

**Four hours later, we fell into the chairs in our living rooms. We had to look for a sperm donor . . . ugh. They're all stupid or ugly. I want my baby to be cute and loved, not ugly and unpopular! **

**I pinched the bridge of my nose. This was frustrating. Bella kissed my nose. I looked up, and she had her eyebrows knitted together thoughtfully, and she smiled reassuringly. Her eyes said it all- 'It will be okay; I love you and nothing will ever change that.' I smiled back. She raised her eyebrows to challenge me, to see if I would doubt her. I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively at my love. She smirked seductively. I attacked her. Well, not in a **_**bad**_** way!**

**Two weeks later . . . **

**"I found him!" Bella announce, stabbing her finger at the magazine page. The magazine was called **_**Who's Your Daddy?**_**, and we found that it was actually one of the best ones out there. We decided to use it. **

**"Who?" I said, looking over her shoulder. Her index finger pointed to a very handsome man, the description said he graduated from Harvard, he was six-two, blue eyes, blonde hair . . . like . . . I shook my head. I hadn't though of him for almost six years. Now is not the same. "No," I said firmly. She looked at me like I was crazy. **

**"Why not? He's everything we're looking for!" she exclaimed. I sighed. **

**"Think about it, babe." She stared at the picture.**

**"Oh," was all she could say. She quickly turned the page, to reveal a major hottie. **

**"William Whitlock. Omigod. What the hell?" Today was just **_**not**_** my day.**

**"Babe," Bella said sweetly, "Maybe, just maybe you should forget. I personally forgave him a long time ago. I honestly don't care. Besides, if you just let him go, life would be that much **_**easier**_**. . ."**

** She was right, of course. I really needed to let my ex husband go. **

**But, I miss the way he kissed me, the way he tastes, the way he always knew what to do, the way he would always be there if I ever had a fight with Bella . . . What was happening to me? This has to stop. I tried to focus on Bella; her curves, her soft **_**warm**_** kisses, the way she could always make me melt with one look. **

**"Yes, I know, Bella. It's just sometimes I wonder . . ."**

**"If you did the right thing," Bella finished for me. I smiled half heartedly. **

**"Yeah."**

**"You know, they say if you have a lover's relationship with someone that you are also friends with, the relationship lasts longer, and it's stronger?" I began to rub Bella's shoulders.**

**"Then this thing is going to be very good," I stated. She nodded. She was flipping through the rest of the magazine. She stopped. "What is it?" I asked. She pointed to a very familiar face. **

**I stiffened.**

**Bella turned to me with wide brown eyes. I could smell her fear. **

**"Why?" she whispered.**


	7. AN

SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!!!!!! I AM *SO* SORRY!!!! WRITER'S BLOCK+LOTS OF ESSAYS IN ENGLISH=NO UPDATES!!! I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!!!

But, now for something WAY more important. I need your opinions. What do you want to happen? Seriously. I don't KNOW what to write!!! Leave a review or PM me. I won't be able to update till I get some ideas. C'mon, I know you want to!!!


	8. I Still Love You

**This chapter is dedicated to mrscullen321, Bubbles My Bubbles and kittykatt99!!!**

**Thank you for all the wonderful ideas!!**

APOV

"Why?" she whispered. "Why, Alice? Why can't life be good for more than three days? Why does it always have to be ruined just when you think it can never go bad?"

I didn't have any answers, so I shook my head. I picked Bella up, and carried her to our bed. I sat her on the edge, and went to the dresser her father had given us as a gift. I opened a drawer and pulled out her favorite nighty, and tossed it to her.

"The only thing I can suggest, my dear, is sleep." Almost instantly, Bella yawned. "You don't have to be a physic to know you're tired. Today has been very long." Bella started undressing. God, she was so _beautiful_! I can't believe Edward didn't want to make love with her.

"Alice," he said time and time again, "I don't want to hurt her." I snorted. Idiot. Bella raised her eyebrow. I shook my head. I don't want her to have bad memories of Edward. Hell, _I_ didn't. I sighed.

Bella was dressed in her night gown, and I couldn't help myself. I walked over to her and kissed her deeply. I pulled her on top of me, and she kissed eagerly back. My hands traveled down to her waist, and held her closer to me. We kissed until she pulled back for breath. I smiled. Success.

"What…was that… for?" I laughed.

"I love you, that's why!" She laughed loudly and rolled off me, onto her side of the bed.

"Works for me," she murmured and rolled over, so her back was facing me.

"Bella?"

"Mm?"

"Will you please roll over so I can see your beautiful face?" I'm sure Bella's face turned red as I said that. She rolled over, and her eyes searched my face. Why, I wondered. Maybe she thought that I'd leave her. As if. She half smiled, and her brown eyes melted like chocolate. I leaned over, and kissed my love's nose.

"Good night."

Her head fell to the pillow. "Mm-hmm," she mumbled. I smiled again. So cute.

**Two days later**

Bella was sleeping, and for that, I was grateful. She had been having nightmares lately. She never told me what they were about, just that she never wanted to go to the mall. She made me promise that I would never take her to the local mall. I love shopping, but I love her more. I will sacrifice that for her.

It was 2 AM, and in ten seconds, she was going to scream at the top of her lungs, because of her nightmare.

_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two_- "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I was right there. I shook Bella. She sat up, tears in her eyes. She looked at me, I sat on the edge of the bed, she threw her arms around me and sobbed. I stroked her hair and made soothing noises.

"Shh, baby. It's okay. You never have to go shopping ever again." Bella sobbed quietly in my shirt. I'll have to get a new one…

Very soon, Bella fell asleep, once again. I laid down beside her, and played with her hair. She was talking in her sleep, something that I had adjusted to.

I began to hum. It was familiar, but yet, I didn't know what it was… I couldn't recall where I had heard it from. Where? Pictures of Jasper flooded my mind. Images of he and I at the café where we had met so many years ago. Ah. Now I know. It was the song that was playing the day we met.

My dead heart twisted in my chest. Yes, I love Bella, but I had Jasper as my lover for more than 50 years. These feelings weren't going away anytime soon. But I love Bella more, and that's all that matters.

I rolled over to face the computer. Its screensaver were pictures of Bella, the other Cullens and I.

Back when Bella was with Edward. A picture of Bella, with Edward around her waist. He had his lips to her ear, saying something that caused her to smile. Back before I fell in love with Bella. Another picture flashed across the screen. A picture of Jasper and I. We were shopping, and I had found the most ridiculous shoes. I, of course, had to take a picture of them. So I did. But first, I made Jasper hold them, and me standing beside him. His arm was wrapped around my waist. I was leaning on him.

Another picture. This one had Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Emmet, Rose, and then Jasper and I. Automatic cameras. What a miracle. But any whoop, it was back when we were all happy. Back when we were all heterosexual. Back when we were all happy. _All _of us.

One more picture. Jasper was kissing me. And I was kissing him back. I cried out in agony, and jumped up. I ran-walked to the computer, and shook the mouse.

I noticed that I had one unread Email. I sat down, more out of habit than anything. I clicked on the minimized browser. It slowly took up the whole screen. If I had been human, my heart would have been pounding.

I looked at the email. From Jasper Whitlock. I swallowed silently. I clicked on it.

_My dearest Alice,_

_It's been a few years since we've seen each other. I can't believe I've actually gone this long without talking to you._

_Everything in our old house was too much. The emotions of Esme were overwhelming. I had to get out of there, so I packed and left. I ran off to Alaska, where Tanya and the rest of the Denali clan gladly welcomed me. _

_But, there is something I must confess. _

_I still love you._

_Jasper Whitlock, yours forever._

_I stopped breathing. I stopped thinking. I couldn't. I didn't. Did I? _

_Did I still love him enough to leave Bella? _


End file.
